


Sprained secrets-Finding out-

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: sprained secrets- mashton [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, non sexual age play, non sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear





	Sprained secrets-Finding out-

Recap*

While I was freaking out I didn't notice Ashton staring at me. I started breathing heavily. Then I realise I'm having a panic attack.  
I can't stop! No. No. No. This can't be happening. I cant feel anything. Help please.Breath michael breath michael breath michael brea...

Now** 

Ashton's Pov

We were all relaxing in a dressing room before we had to go on stage. Calum and Luke were messing around with the food while me and michael go sit down. 

Michael sits across from me. When he sat down he had this weird expression of shock on his face. All of a sudden he starts panicking he looks at me with a panic look. I'm about to ask him what wrong when I notice he's shakeing. 

Crap he's having a panic attack. I notice he's crying i rush over to him. Trying to get him to calm down.  
"Help me." I hear him whimper as he starts breathing faster. "Michael breath it's okay. Mikey breath. Michael breath." I repeatedly urge him to but he's not stopping. "Calum go get help!" I cry to him. 

They turn to see Michaels body shakeing. Them just noticing what was going on. They both quickly to go get help. That's when Michaels body stops moving. That it lying limp. He passed out just as the door opened and the medical staff rushed in. I just stay there looking at my band mates unconscious body.  
The medical staff takes my band mate out on a stretcher towards and ambulance. We follow the ambulance to a hospital where michael was taken. Right now im sitting by michaels bed side in the hospital. He sleeping right now and calum and luke are back at the tour bus. All of a sudden I had a briliant idea. Well it is kinda rude but a good one. I decide to call calum. 

Ring ring 

C: Yes ashton whats up  
A: can you do me a favor for me  
C: depends on that favor  
A: its about michael  
C: okay what is it  
A: okay go to his bunk and look around it. And tell me what find  
C: im not going to find anything gross am I?  
A: I dont know just look for me  


I hear rustleing... 

C: okay I found nothing in his bunk  
A: look in the drawers under his bed  
C: mkay  


I hear more rustleing and movement. 

C: okay i found a few weird things  
A: what did you find  
C: theres was a sheet that weirdly smells like urine okay... theres a medium size box... oh my god  
A: what?!? C: haha he has adult sized nappies? Why in the hell does he have all this baby shit  
A: Just as I thought he does a thing called age play  
C: age what now?  
A: age play its where an adult uses baby stuff to relieve stress  
C: how do you know that? Does this have to do with your daddy kink?  
A: oh shut up about that I think michaels found this to help him with his stress he goes into a younger head space where doesnt have to worry about anything  
C: so what are you going to do about it? Are you going to confront him  
A:yes when he wakes up in a matter of fact hes waking up right now im going to go talk to him  
C: kay bye  


Hangs up 

Michael opens his eyes and looks around the room."What happened?" he asked "Why are we here?" "Michael we need to talk"


End file.
